


Muggle Magician

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, muggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Draco has always heard about muggle magicians so he decided to go see one with Harry.





	Muggle Magician

Harry looked up to see the flashing lights of the theater ahead of them, “Draco, Tell me why you want to see this show again for our anniversary.

“Because Harry, I’ve always heard from other students about how muggles make people believe that they can do magic.”

“You do know that it is a children’s show, right?”

“I am perfectly aware of that.” Draco happily walked over to the ticket booth and gave the man a dollar, “Two tickets for The Great Jeff please.”

“Um, sir,” the ticket guy pushed the dollar back to Draco, “The show costs a bit more than that.”

Harry walked over and put a twenty in his hand. The guy turned around and gave them their change before going back to reading his book. 

They walked into the giant hall where you can smell expensive popcorn where ever you walked. They strolled over to the concession stand and after Draco fiddled with the money, Harry brought them a thing of popcorn and a soda. 

They could see everyone already finding their seat to watch the “magic” up-close. “Here it is, seat C15 and C16,” Harry told Draco as they placed their drinks in the holder and sat down. Right after they got comfortable, the lights dimmed and the red curtains opened up to reveal a guy in a black hat hold what looks like a big, plastic wand. 

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome! I am the Great Jeff!, but you can just call me Jeff. I would like to thank you for coming here today to see some MAGIC!” he threw his arms up in the air as a cannon shot confetti out and onto the stage. All the kids, including Draco, sat ready on their seats to see what he does next, “I would like you to meet my assistant, Rebecca.”

A lady walked out on stage carrying two big, silver rings. She handed them to Jeff before walking back over to the side of the stage. 

Suddenly, suspenseful music started to be blasted on the speakers as Jeff lifted up the two rings and made them combine. Harry looked over to see Draco completely speechless about how he did it. 

Soon everyone’s eyes were off the magician as a little kid shouted from across the room, “That isn’t magic!”

“Really? If that’s so, can I please have someone from the audience to prove that this is magic!” Draco threw up his hand almost the minute he said audience. “Yes, you with the really blonde hair in the green.”

Draco gave the popcorn to Harry and walked up there. 

“Come and try to put these rings together.” 

Draco grabbed the two rings and tried to slam them into each other like a child trying to put a square where a circle goes. 

“See, they cannot go together.”

The Slytherin looked at Harry and knew that he was determined to prove that he could do what Jeff did. Harry thought he could see Draco slip him arm from his sleeve into his hand and mutter something under his breath. He turned around and the crowd gasped as the rings were stuck together. 

“Was I not suppose to do that?”

The magician looked speechless and Draco could hear him whisper to himself, “But those two are impossible to put together.

Draco pulled them apart and set them in Jeff’s hand. “Give me a minute,” asked Jeff as he walked backstage and tried to make the two rings connect. Finally, he walked back onstage with a rope, “Can you do this trick?”

Jeff tied the rope into a knot then grabbed a pair of scissors, cut the loop, and wrapped it around his hand. He grabbed his bulky wand, tapped the rope, and unwinded it to reveal that what they thought was a rope cut in half was actually a whole rope. Harry could hear the crowd clapping and looking at the rope trying to figure out how he did it.

After glancing at Harry in the audience, Draco grabbed the rope out of his hand and tied it. He could hear Jeff snicker at his every move sure he can’t do it. The blonde boy cut the rope to and wrapped it in his hand. Grabbed the fake wand, made his actual wand in his hand a little, muttered another word, and undid it to reveal the rope perfectly in one piece.

Jeff stared in disbelief. He could have sworn Draco did the entire thing all wrong. Harry could sense that the magician was about to snap so he ran up to the stage and rushed Draco out of the theater before anyone could realize that Draco didn’t even know how to do a single muggle magic trick. 

“Why did you do that for! I wanted to keep competing with the magician.” 

“Because it looked like he wanted to poof you away.

“Well, I was totally destroying his tricks.”

“Yes, you were.” Harry leaned in a pulled Draco closer to keep the cold wind from making him freeze to death. As they walked back to a spot to apparate, they could almost hear the little kid shout that it wasn’t magic again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
